Mrs Hermione G Potter
by JCtheGreat
Summary: Chapter 3 up (The Threesome- Part 1)RATED R FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Hermione's Morning Routine

Chapter 1

Yawning, Harry woke up realizing that he had the sexiest woman in the world next to him. Hermione, which was completely naked under the sheets, was now his wife.

Four years after they graduated from Hogwarts, they became very close to each other. Considering Hermione's parents were killed in a violent car crash. Harry came to her aid, knowing how it feels to lose your parents. Ever since then they've been ever so close. Harry couldn't be any happier.

Harry was waiting for Hermione to wake up because when she did, he knew that she would want him, considering she was always horny in the mornings. Finally, she woke. Motioning Harry over to her, she seductively called his name. Harry not wasting anytime got his wand out and with a swish the covers flew off of Hermione. Even though Harry has seen her naked many times before, she still looked utterly amazing. Harry slowly climbed into bed. Lying beside her; running his fingers up and down her sexy body. Slowly he made his way down to her moist vagina. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry, who was very startled quickly got out of bed, and with a flick of his wand magically putting all of his and Hermione's clothes back on. Harry ran to the door, opening it. Very surprised to see his visitor he happily said, "Hey"!


	2. The Upcoming Threesome

Chapter 2

"How you doing old buddy!" said Harry excitedly

Ron who was standing by a very familiar face said, "Good mate, I was in the neighborhood, thought I would drop by and visit. I don't think I need to introduce you to Cho, do I?" he asked

"Hey Ron!" said Hermione, who just walk in to the room standing very close to Harry.

"Hey Herm" said Ron, secretly oozing with jealously because deep down he wanted to be with Hermione.

"So what is that you two are up to" asked Harry

"We'd just thought we would drop by and tell you some news. Cho Dear, hold out your hand." said Ron

Cho held out her hand and Harry was stunned to see a diamond ring shining on her ring finger. Ron, who thought this would upset Harry, was very unhappy to see that he was happy for him. That made him swell up with even more jealously than he already had. He wanted Hermione!

Hermione looked happy for them on the outside, but she definitely wasn't. She had secretly had a crush on Ron throughout school, but never told anyone. Even though she had no more feelings for him, she still had some sort of jealously developing inside her. She couldn't understand it. She loved Harry, and would never want to be with someone besides him. She just didn't want Ron to be totally out of the picture.

Harry couldn't help to notice Cho's form, she was absolutely amazing. He shouldn't have looked but when she dropped her wand and bent down to pick it up he could see her pink thong peeking out of her hip hugger jeans. "God, what am I thinking", Harry thought. I have the most beautiful women on the planet but for some reason I want to explore Cho. 'Maybe I should talk to Herm about it", Harry thought, because she has been wanting to do a threesome for sometime.

"Hey Herm, can I talk to you in the kitchen" asked Harry

"Sure", said Hermione curiously.

Harry walked into the kitchen with Hermione and both of them immediately looked at each other and said, "So what do you think?" They both laughed ad talked it over and decided that Harry and Ron would take turns, that is if Ron and Cho agreed.

They apparated right in front of Ron and Cho and both of them had evil grins on their faces, "We have a question to ask you", said Harry and his wife in unison. Harry started to ask but Cho answered, "Of course we will, she said smiling, Fred and George's extendable ears really come in handy, so when do you guys want to do this."

Harry and Hermione couldn't wait any longer and they both said, "Right Now!"

Chapter three coming very… very….soon


	3. The Threesome Part 1

Chapter 3

Hermione, Cho, and Harry apparated onto the huge king size bed that was magically floating in the air. Harry who immediately began to take off his pants was stopped by Hermione, who took off his pants for him. She pulled down his boxers and took all of him into her mouth. Cho, feeling like she was being left out immediately joined the fun. She pushed Hermione aside and climbed on top of Harry. Harry was completely astonished by her naked beautiful body. Cho began to ride Harry while he played with her perfect tits. Cho got off of Harry moaning because he was larger than she thought he was going to be. Than she laid down and motioned Hermione over to her. Hermione slowly crawled over to Cho's s legs which were definitely not closed and teased her by blowing cool air on her wetness. Cho grabbed Hermione's head and Herm went to work. Harry was right beside Cho on his knees receiving a hand job from her. While Hermione licked, Cho let out a moan so sexy that made Harry on the brink of cumming. So he went over to Hermione and let her finish the work. She put him in her mouth bobbing very fast while gently tickling his balls and Harry shot his load in Herm. Which she happily swallowed and licked the rest off of his shaft. Than Hermione went to Cho and gave her a long passionate kiss and Harry couldn't help but notice Cho had some of his cum in her mouth to. Harry couldn't help to think how lucky he was. Laying there with his wife who was completely open to sexual experimenting, but also laying there with Cho, this was too good to be true.

Chapter 4 coming…very…ver…soon


End file.
